Your Shoulder
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Mereka hanya butuh waktu bersama. Saling bersandar dan menggenggam tangan. [JaeDo] [Jaehyun x Doyoung]


Your shoulder [ JaeDo ]

.

Jung Jaehyun

Kim Doyoung.

.

Fluff-Romance

.

T

.

\--

Jaehyun masih duduk dalam diam saat bunyi ponselnya terdengar. Meliriknya sebentar dan ia menemukan nama Doyoung menjadi nama yang muncul sebagai penelepon. Tak lekas menjawab karena ia masih merasa lelah, panggilan itu ia abaikan sebentar hingga detik ke sepuluh ia tergerak menjawabnya.

"Ya Hyung?" Suaranya terdengar lelah. Dan ia menunggu untuk mendengar jawaban Doyoung dari seberang.

"Aku masih di ruang latihan,"

"Emm... Ya, sepuluh menit lagi." Lalu panggilan itu berakhir. Jaehyun meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya sedang ia sendiri kembali memejamkan mata. Rasa pegal di tubuhnya hari ini benar-benar parah, melebihi hari-hari sebelumnya. Seharusnya saat ini pun ia sudah berada di dorm dan berada di atas kasur empuknya, namun ia memilih pulang paling akhir. Membiarkan anggota yang lain pulang lebih dahulu. Entah mengapa, Jaehyun sendiri tak mengerti dengan alasannya memilih menyendiri di ruang latihan. Hanya saja ia merasa lebih menyenangkan untuk sendiri. Dan Jaehyun ingin tertidur saat ini.

\--

"Jaehyun..." Jaehyun terbangun saat Doyoung yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang latihan memanggil namanya. Eoh, Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Jaehyun meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku. Lalu tersenyum saat Doyoung menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kesini hyung? Aku sudah akan pulang beberapa menit lagi."

"Pembohong. " Doyoung mendaratkan bokongnya diatas lantai dingin di samping Jaehyun. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok putih itu. Matanya menutup rapat kemudian.

"Ini sudah lima belas menit kau tahu... " Lalu Jaehyun terkekeh kecil. Lesung pipinya muncul menambah kesan manis pada wajah tampan miliknya.

"Kau mengingkari janji."

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf ya?" Hening menyelimuti mereka setelahnya. Setelah Doyoung menanggapi Jaehyun dengan 'Hemm' singkat. Doyoung lelah. Jaehyun pun merasakan hal sama. Keduanya sama-sama lelah dengan kegiatan individu mereka. Dipisah dengan unit grup baru membuat Jaehyun maupun Doyoung harus mau untuk tak lagi sering bersama. Terlebih kini Doyoung pun sibuk dengan kegiatan MC-nya dan Jaehyun dengan kegiatannya bersama unit baru NCT. Hal itu benar-benar efektif untuk membuat mereka jarang bertemu dan bersama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja perlahan mulai menimbulkan jarak diantara mereka. Meski keduanya tidak serta merta menjauh ataupun memisah.

Memikirkan semuanya membuat Doyoung lebih cepat merasakan lelah dan penat. Ia sering memikirkan Jaehyun, tapi ia ragu jika Jaehyun memikirkannya jua. Jaehyun mungkin sudah nyaman dengan teman-temannya yang lain saat ini, saat berada bersama unit baru.

Dan sekali lagi ia pening memikirkannya.

Doyoung memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar milik Jaehyun. Merasa nyaman tiap kali kepalanya bersandar disana. Bagi Doyoung bahu Jaehyun adalah tempat terbaik untuknya mendapat kenyamanan.

"Aku tahu... Bahumu selalu mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik." Tak ia khianati ucapannya memang jujur. Doyoung selalu bahagia bisa bersandar di bahu kekasihnya itu. Jaehyun menatapi pucuk kepala Doyoung yang kini memejamkan mata. Jika Doyoung nyaman akan bahunya Jaehyun lebih nyaman hanya dengan kehadiran Doyoung. Jaehyun tidak membutuhkan apa pun lainnya, baginya cukup dengan Doyoung datang dan menemani ia saat ia sendiri. Dan mungkin ini alasan ia memilih tinggal lebih lama di ruang latihan, di banding mengikuti teman yang lain pulang ke dorm.

Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuh Jaehyun saat Doyoung mengapit lengannya. Memeluk posesif dan penuh sayang. Hingga menarik Jaehyun untuk mengusap lengan Doyoung yang mengapitnya.

"Aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu. Dan akan membuat harimu berjalan lebih baik hyung." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Jaehyun tak sekedar ucap. Ia memang serius di setiap kata-katanya. Jika ia berkata akan menemani maka sampai akhir pun ia akan menemani.

"Apa kegiatan di unit grup yang baru menyenangkan?"

"Emm. Seperti sebelumnya."

"Apa kau lebih senang dengan unit grup baru?" Tak ada jawaban. Doyoung dihinggapi rasa cemas jika seandainya Jaehyun memang lebih suka berada di unit grup yang sekarang. Namun saat Jaehyun menepuk lengannya kecil Doyoung mengerti ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu.

"Semua menyenangkan." Doyoung mengangguk kecil. Mengerti.

"Jaehyun ... Apa kau masih memikirkanku?"

"Emm? Kenapa kau perlu bertanya seperti ini? " Doyoung menggerakkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan pada Jaehyun ia sendiri tak tahu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tentu tahu. Hyung, aku selalu memikirkanmu." Dan mendengar itu Doyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia sudah cukup mengerti.

"Jaehyun... Aku merindukan hal kecil ini." Mereka selalu menyebut itu hal kecil. Saling memeluk satu sama lain saat mereka sama-sama merasa lelah. Doyoung Memeluk lengan Jaehyun erat-erat.

"Aku merindukan bahu lebar ini. Bahu yang selalu menjadi tempatku bersandar. Tempatku menangis. Tempatku mengatakan dengan lirih kalimat sayangku untukmu. Aku benar-benar merindukan ini."

"Kau tidak merindukan pemiliknya??" Dan kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Doyoung. Jaehyun yang suka bercanda selalu berada saat yang serius.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Jung Jaehyun."

"Sebanyak aku merindukanmu??" Tanya Jaehyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Lebih banyak dari dirimu. Mungkin." Doyoung hanya bisa menjawab malu-malu. Ia tidak terbiasa menjawab dengan kata manis. Tapi hari ini ia mencoba. Semua tuntutan hati.

"Hyung kau mulai bisa bermain kata." Jaehyun merengkuh tubuh Doyoung dalam pelukannya. Membuat Doyoung tak lagi bersandar namun menatap wajahnya dengan kesal. Ia masih ingin disana, dibahu lebar itu dan Jaehyun mengacaukannya.

Wajah mereka saling menatap. Rona merah mendominasi wajah Doyoung. Beberapa kali matanya mengerjap lucu karena malu menatap Jaehyun sedekat sekarang. Dan saat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan berdetak tak karuan, Doyoung merasa ia tak bisa membiarkan ini berlangsung lebih lama.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hyung." Setelahnya senyum manis terbit pada wajah tampan itu. Jaehyun benar-benar tampan bahkan saat lesung pipinya tampak manis justru menjadikannya lebih mendekati kata sempurna. Doyoung bersyukur. Sangat. Bukankah mendapatkan kekasih seperti Jaehyun adalah anugerah. Dan adalah keberuntungan? Jika tidak, Doyoung akan mencaci maki siapa pun yang berkata tidak.

Doyoung di tarik fakta untuk kembali pada keadaannya. Saat ia kini tengah berada di dekapan sang kekasih dan wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Ia bisa melihat saat wajah Jaehyun mendekat. Hingga membuat ia lupa bernafas. Wajah itu sangat dekat. Sampai ia tahu ketika kening mereka menyatu Jaehyun tak sekalipun melepas pandangannya dari bola mata milik Doyoung. Keduanya beradu pandang.

"Aku merasa seribu kali menjadi lebih tampan saat melihat tatapanmu padaku hyung." Ada kekehan kecil lainnya di akhir kalimat itu. Doyoung ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya saat ini juga. Terlalu malu menatap Jaehyun kembali. Jika Jaehyun mengatakan dirinya tampan tentu Doyoung akan langsung mengiyakan.

"Apa aku jadi semakin tampan hyung?"

"Tidak. Kau semakin buruk rupa." Dan melihat Jaehyun yang cemberut membuat tawa Doyoung meledak. Tidakkah sangat lucu melihat seseorang yang tampan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena godaan kecil dari Doyoung. Jaehyun ini memang memiliki sejuta cara membuat Doyoung bahagia.

"Aku bercanda. Kau orang tertampan yang ada di hidupku."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tahu aku memang tampan." Lalu Jaehyun mengaduh kesakitan saat bahunya dipukul keras-keras oleh sang kekasih.

"Sekalipun kita tidak sedang berada satu unit grup kuharap kau tidak pernah melupakanku?"

"Mana mungkin. Kau... Asal tahu saja ya hyung, kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu."

"Benarkah?" Anggukan kepala Jung Jaehyun sudah cukup memberinya bukti, Doyoung percaya Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun... Jaga kesehatanmu ok."

"Aku punya kau yang akan merawatku kalau nanti aku sakit hyung."

"Hei... Lebih baik mencegah bukan daripada harus mengobati."

"Kau kan obatku Hyung"

"Ya Tuhan, mulut manismu membuatku gerah." Doyoung menatapi Jaehyun kesal. Jika seperti ini Jaehyun biasanya akan mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata manis penuh bualan. Yang kadang mampu membuat Doyoung merona sendiri.

"Kau tinggal membuka bajumu Hyung jika merasa gerah." Dan biasanya pula Jaehyun bisa menjadi berpikir merujuk dewasa.

"Jung Jaehyun."

"Iya aku bercanda." Doyoung melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan kekasihnya. Kembali menempatkan diri di samping Jaehyun. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Udara kosong nampak menarik saat ini.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak."

Jaehyun mengangguk saja. Membiarkan Kim Doyoung bersama dunianya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan percakapan kosong. Tidak, mereka tidak perang dingin. Mana ada, mereka baru saja bercanda beberapa saat lalu. Ini hanya keadaan di mana mereka memang membiarkan masing-masing larut pada dunianya. Dan Doyoung kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku selalu merasa tidak ada bahu lain yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan bahu milikmu." Lagi, senyum manis Jaehyun membalas ujaran Doyoung.

"Bagaimana bisa bahu ini jadi lebih nyaman setiap kali aku bersandar?"

"Karena orang yang bersandar di bahu ini adalah orang yang di cintai si pemiliknya." Itu hanya kalimat biasa bagi Jaehyun. Tapi wajah Doyoung memerah seperti kepiting rebus olahannya kemarin. Ini tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung Doyoung. Sungguh.

"Jaehyun... Biarkan aku bersandar lebih lama."

"Heum.. Bersandarlah selama yang kau mau hyung." Jaehyun bergabung dengan Doyoung. Menumpukan kepalanya diatas kepala yang lebih tua. Ia meraih jari jemari kekasihnya. Menyatukannya bersama jari-jarinya sendiri. Sepuluh jari itu tampak serasi dan menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Jaehyun senang melihat ini. Ia ingin suatu saat nanti genggaman ini tak pernah terlepas. Dan Jaehyun ingin hanya ia yang menggenggam tangan ini. Sampai kapan pun.

Jaehyun di serang kantuk sesaat. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk sekedar memandangi tangan Doyoung dan tangannya yang saling bertaut. Bersama dengan harapan di masa mendatang. Tanpa ia sadari ia terlalu lama melamun. Dan mendapati Doyoung dengan dengkuran halusnya masih nyaman bersandar padanya. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan ikut terlelap. Menyusul Doyoung di alam mimpi.

Biarlah malam ini mereka tidur di ruang latihan. Jika dengan hanya itu saja mereka tetap mampu kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Yang pasti terima kasih banyak pada Jung Jaehyun dan bibirnya, yang serasa manggil-manggil buat di jamah ((woooy pikiranmu nak)). Dan juga pada Bsion authornim, yang mana karena Breakupnya ((SoonHoon ft Meanie)) aku punya motivasi melanjut fiksi yang terbengkalai. Terima kasih authornim.


End file.
